


give me a little love too, pal

by MidnightsNightmares



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Other, it gets pet and then its a happy rotom, this is a fic about you giving the love rotom deserves, this is completely platonic btw, why couldn't you pet rotom in the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9316427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsNightmares/pseuds/MidnightsNightmares
Summary: Rotom deserves to be pet too.





	

Rotom possessed your Poke Dex, but it didn't change the fact that Rotom is still a Pokemon. It needed to eat, it liked to play a lot, and it needed lots of sleep at night so it could wake up in the morning ready to assist you on your journey. Typically, Rotom was happy, if not doing or saying something to tease you. You were pretty used to it, but sometimes you still forgot that over all, Rotom is a Pokemon.

  
It was well into the afternoon when Rotom started to complain. You woke up this morning to find out that it would be one the hottest days yet that you would spend under the Alola sun. You prepared before leaving, making sure to pack extra ice cold waters for your Pokemon and some for yourself as well. You dressed lightly, and even made sure to grab a few cloths to pack just in case Rotom overheated and needed something to cool down.

  
You also decided it would be best if you all went just a little slower. There was no need to rush anywhere, so you would take things at your own pace. Going to fast in the hot weather would result in youIt's paying off on your stamina, but even so, it seemed your Poke Dex was getting fussy.

  
"I'm bored."

  
"There's not much to do right now." You reply. You'll try to ignore it the best you can, but Rotom - once on a spiel - was hard to calm down when it got worked up about something. It looked generally displeased as it floated by your side. You weren't sure how to get it to work off its restlessness, but it sure has been on about the fact it's not happy you're not really making the greatest effort today. Rotom liked it when things were exciting! Especially if you were catching a new Pokemon or running really fast to get close to a new city.

  
But currently, you're walking under the scorching sun, so the idea of sweating while trying to make it to the next city was disgusting.

  
"Did you want to eat something? Are you hungry?" You offer, thinking maybe it just didn't get enough to eat earlier in the morning.

  
Rotom frowns.

  
"No! I'm not hungry!"

  
It's almost like taking care of a child.

  
Being with Rotom for a while, you still figured out what you could do whenever it got into a mood.

  
You stop all of the sudden. Rotom looked back at you with interest, but before it can open its mouth and ask what you're doing, you reach upward to it and brush your fingers along its screen. You took notice sometime back that using Rotom's Dex screen was like a form of being pet to it, so sometimes you took full advantage of it. You gave the screen some soft flicks, strokes, and a little swirl before you trailed upward and rubbed the little spike on its head. It's stunned, but it doesn't move away. If anything, it moves into the affection. It seemed to instantly calm it down. Maybe you should pet it more often then.

  
You pull your hand away, softly smiling. Rotom looked disappointed. You try not to laugh.

  
"C'mere," You say, opening your arms. Rotom moved forward and settled there. You held it close to your chest, sighing as you fixed your bag that was beginning to fall off your shoulder. Rotom probably still wasn't pleased at the lack of excitement, but while walking, you continue to stroke the top of it's point gently.

  
You didn't notice until you reach your destination at the next town that Rotom had fallen asleep in your arms, lulled by the feeling of the soft petting on its head.

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyy these are actually kind of fun to write
> 
> itstrickstersugar.tumblr.com if you wanna request more rotom/reader i guess lol
> 
> also anon on tumblr for me is turned off right now. someone had everyone's anon privileges taken away cause they felt the need to send me anon hate for some reason? i don't get it. literally the message said "i would have given you a nice shiny pink lapras if you weren't such a rude person". i mean... i gave them a time limit for them to come off of anon so we could talk but they didn't take the opportunity to talk it out so i turned anon off for now.


End file.
